


Gaycon: Part 1

by Aeroos



Series: Gaycon [1]
Category: Misc - Fandom
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroos/pseuds/Aeroos
Summary: Wiiboi and Chillynuts decide to sprite, but end up witnessing the start of Gaycon.
Series: Gaycon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642570





	Gaycon: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

September 11, 2001

"So many lives were lost in there... So many fucking lives...", said Wiiboi. "Dude, it was merely a big ass tower... it's ok, dude...", replied Chilly, trying to confort him. "What the fuck, nigga? So many fucking people died in there! How can you pass it off as "merely a big ass tower"!?", responded Wii furiously. ">thinks towers being destroyed is bad", was a thought that popped into Chilly's mind. Chilly then proceeded to say in his idiotic fashion: "BRUH MOMENT it really be just towers lmaoooo... im posting this to twitter you be a massive pussy lmao. Oh, by the way wanna sprite some stuff for the texture pack?"  
"What texture pack?"  
"The calamity texture pack, retard"  
"Uh, sure..."  
"Alright im totally not a stranger that will rape you 177013-style ok now please proceed to enter my van"  
And so, Chilly got into his car alongside Wiiboi, drove to his apartment, and Wiiboi wasn't pleased to say the least.  
"What the fuck? Why are there so many cum-colored doritos? And why the fuck do you have this thing called "Emergence"?"  
"Just my daily routine, i'll clean it up in a bit"  
"Thank fucking god... wait-"  
"Anyways, get on the fucking bed. Yeah, the one with the MLP blanket. No, i'm not a brony, fucker."  
"I thought we were gonna sprite...?"  
"Ah fuck i saw the urban dictionary article for sprite and its basically just another word for Saki Yoshida rape"  
"Who the fuck is Saki Yoshida?"  
"Alright, i got my PS1. Wanna play some Sonic?"  
"I'm not a furry, furfag."  
"How the fuck did you guess that"  
"Oh, just somehow..."  
"Alright you fucking cum pile... ah shit, i forgot the CD somewhere, lemme check here... uh..."  
Wiiboi finally had the chance to escape... or did he? Yeah, he did, but there was another way...  
"Hey Chilly, i saw your Destroyer sprite on here... It's pretty hot, honestly. Reminds me of your long, flaccid, metallic, rough, long di-"  
"Diversity in sprites? Ah yeah man thanks for the Feedback, appreciate it. I worked really hard on it and-"  
"I'm implying that i like your PENIS. I'm a homosexual, Chilly. I'M FUCKING GAY."  
"Ah..."  
"So, what do you think of this plot twist?"  
"Honestly i expected it when i saw you wearing your gay ass trans rights T-Shirt and your stupid blue hat."  
"Ah..."  
"So, wanna sprite?"  
"Fuck yeah, dude."  
And so, they got some Sprite and proceeded to play Fortnite until 10PM, where his mom was getting real angry and had to go home. A truly dramatic turn of events. I mean, everyone was screaming and they had to even fucking call the police, There was belting, BDSM, Snuff, Man Slaughter and so much more involved... honestly, it was painful to even think about that horrible image... a truly tragic event. May this day be remembered as "Gaycon".


End file.
